I hate Long hair
by PockyLuvsNaruto
Summary: Ever since my mom's hair burned off and now she has to wear a wig, i hated long hair. So I cut mine short. I often got teased about it in my old school. Now im going to Konoha High School. So now i have to deal with this crap all over again...which doesn't bother me. Rated T for Hidan's potty mouth! ItachiXOC DeidaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

I hate long hair.

Chapter 1

Sakuya POV

Long hair…..

I despise it…

The reason why is because my mother had long hair, but now she's bald and has to wear a wig because of that damned day….

~flashback~

It's my 13th birthday today and im finally gonna be a teenager! My mom and I were having a private party, because well I have no friends. People don't like my for some reason. My mom was over by the counter lighting the candles.

"Hey mom. Can I lick the icing off the candles?" I asked brightly. She turned around to face me.

"Of course you can sweetie" she said

And then went back to lighting the candles. My face turned happy to horrified, I tried to say something but I couldn't. I just watched the flames work their way up her hair. Then I shouted

"Mommy your hair is on fire!"

I quickly ran to get a bucket off water, but by then she was on the floor trying to get the flames out. It wasn't working, then I took the faucet that could pull out and I sprayed water over her head. We had to go to the hospital that day. Most of her hair was burned up so the just removed all of it and gave her a wig that was had jet black long hair. So it looked like her hair, but it wasn't.

The car ride home was very silent. 'It's my entire fault! I sat there I watched her hair burn! And now it's gone!' I screamed in my head. I felt like crying but I didn't.

When we got home I lunged and hugged my mother tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you alright?" she asked.

I cried onto her shirt and didn't stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mommy!" I cried and yelled

She was confused.

"What are you apologizing for honey?" she asked sweetly.

"I sat there and watch your hair burn! And I didn't do anything!"

My mom sat on the couch with me on her lap; she cuddled me, and rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay darling, its not your fault. That was just me being careless of what I was doing" she soothed

My cries got softer and soon were quiet. I had fallen asleep. My mom carried me upstairs and tucked my into bed, not bothering to put my pajamas on. Then she kissed my forehead and whispered.

"mommy loves you."

Then she left my room to let me sleep.

~End of flashback~

After that day I hated long hair and I even cut my hair so it was two inches above my shoulders. I was extremely happy, thought my mom wasn't. she said that my hair was beautiful the way it is. I told her no I hate long hair. Long hair is my enemy. So now every time my hair gets past my shoulders I trim it to the size I want it to be. You can easily mistake me for a boy if I didn't have a girly voice. I'm perfectly fine if you say im a boy or not.

Most girls that were in my freshman years teased and taunted me about it. But I didn't care so I ignored them and carried on with my life.

Now im going to a new school thought. which means: new people, new teachers, new everything. I have to deal with being called a dude. Well my life isn't that bad its perfectly fine and I love it…..

Except for long hair….

Thank you everybody for reading please review and subscribe. If you want to you can follow me. There will be more chapters… longer chapters. So look out for that bye!

~YTF Y'ALL~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakuya POV

~At the school~

Im in my homeroom class squeezing the bottom of my shirt, these girls are really annoying. There's a girl with fire red hair and ugly glasses, a wide-forehead girl with pink hair, and a girl with bleach blonde hair.

"Aw! Look how cute this girl- I mean boy is" the red one snickered.

"Maybe HE should grow HIS hair out" the blonde one said.

"Or maybe just cut it all off..." the pink one snapped.

Then the door to the class room opened and all the girls squealed and screamed. The trio that was picking on me immediately turned around and ran up to however opened the door. I looked across the room and saw these guys that had long hair. A blonde one and a black haired one. I stared at them for a few second then face palmed. 'I cant believe these girls like them.' I thought. I stared at them a little more to figure out why they like them. Unfortunately the pink haired girl saw me staring and she walked up to me.

"Ok look new girl, stay away from Itachi-Kun okay?" she snapped.

"Itachi? Who's that?" I asked. The girl almost fainted.

"He's the cutest and most popular in school. So don't get near him, he's mine!" she yelled then went back to the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at whatever.

Ten minutes have already passed and the teacher just now walked into class.

"hello everyone my name is iruka and am your English teacher" he said.

As he called the role I noticed that this itachi guy and I have the same name… weird. I looked over at itachi. Scribbling words on his notebook, he stopped and looked my way. 'Oh sh*t' I thought and turned away blushing a bit. I could feel him smirk, which is creepy. I looked back and he was writing. I sighed in relief that he wasn't still staring.

Iruka-sensei was talking about crap I knew from my old school. I was starting to doze off until a piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up and opened it. Im guessing it was from those girls because the hand writing was girly. The note read:

Hiya new boy~

Me and the girls saw u looking at itachi-kun.

Again. Yeah never do that, ever.

He's mine and im not sharing.

So stay away from him.

Mkay~

I crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. Who do they think they are his body guards. Geez. Sensei walked out of the room for a bit, then the class got loud and rowdy. I just continued on my work because I felt like it and I have no one to talk to. That's when HE decided to come over and bother me.

"So, I saw you staring at me?" itachi said.

Without looking I said.

"Yeah I was. Does it look like I care?"

"No, it doesn't"

"Then why are you over here?" I said irritated.

"Well I-"

"Well you need to get out my face, because you're wasting my time" I cut him off and went back to my work.

Itachi frowned. I think I made him mad…oh well

"You have some nerve to cut me off like that. Do you know who I am?" He said irritated

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No I don't, but I do know that you are a total bastard and you need to learn some manners…now shoo fly shoo."

He glared at me, then turned away and walked back to his sit.

Great just great, I have three obsessed fan girls who threaten me which automatically makes us enemies. Now I have the not-so popular guy hate me.

I am totally making progress of making friend!

Yeah…..I don't think so.

Hi!

Im sorry if this chapter is also short. When I write I think I write a lot, but then it turns out I really didn't so sorry about that.

Please review and subscribe and follow me if you want~

Thank you and good night!

~YTF Y'ALL~


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :D**

**I just realized that I have a lot of grammar issues with my stories. I will go back and re-read and re-write the things that need to be changed so please do not give me any reviews on my grammar or anything else i already know that. Um i can take suggestions on what can happen in the next chapter so let me know Thanks :3**

**And also it'll take me sometime to edit the chapter because my computer somehow deleted all of my uploads **


End file.
